rwbyfandomcom-20200222-history
Destiny
"Destiny" is the thirty-sixth episode of RWBY and the eighth episode of Volume 3. It premiered for Rooster Teeth sponsors on January 9th, 2016 and was made public on January 10th, 2016. Summary After her disastrous Vytal Festival match, Yang Xiao Long has returned to her dorm room with the rest of Team RWBY. General Ironwood informs them that due to Yang's actions, Team RWBY has been disqualified from the tournament. He also expresses doubt in Yang's claim that she fought back in self-defense, instead attributing her actions to combat-induced stress and delusion. He also states that the public have drawn their own conclusions based on what they saw. After Ironwood leaves, Yang asks the rest of her teammates if they believe her story. While Ruby Rose and Weiss Schnee believe her without question, Blake Belladonna hesitates. Deeply hurt by this, Yang begins to tear up. Blake compares her actions to those of someone else she was once close to, who gradually descended into violence after a series of similar incidents. However, with Yang's heartfelt assurance that she is telling the truth, Blake says that she believes her. Yang decides to rest up while the rest of her teammates leave to give her some time to herself. When a concerned Team JNPR asks Ruby if there is anything they can do to help, Ruby simply asks Pyrrha Nikos to win the next match for both Beacon Academy and Yang. Pyrrha feigns enthusiasm and says she will try her best, but she remains troubled by the decision of whether or not she should accept the mantle of the next Fall Maiden. Oblivious, Lie Ren and Nora Valkyrie attempt to prepare Pyrrha for her match with physical training and "healthy" foods, but Jaune Arc realizes that Pyrrha is troubled by something and instead suggests they get some fresh air. Yang, sitting alone in her dorm room, is visited by her uncle, Qrow Branwen. Yang unexpectedly tells Qrow that she saw her mother, Raven Branwen, when she saved her from Neopolitan in "No Brakes". Qrow reveals that he has actually been in contact with Raven, who asked him to pass on a message to her daughter – Raven saved Yang once, but will not do so a second time. Qrow muses that Raven is dangerous, with a worldview that he disagrees with, but he also offers some information that might help Yang find her. Later, Pyrrha is seen sitting outside by herself. A falling maple leaf reminds her of Amber and the decision she must make. Jaune joins her with an offer of cotton candy. Jaune says that Pyrrha was the only one who believed in him from the start, and in return would like to help Pyrrha in any way he can. He sits next to her and the pair share a tender moment. Pyrrha confides that she has always believed that her destiny, her life's goal which she should always strive to achieve, is to protect the world. However, she doesn't know if she should continue to pursue this goal at the cost of herself. Jaune, unaware of what she means, says that she shouldn't let anything stand in the way between her and her destiny. Left distraught by Jaune's answer, Pyrrha unintentionally flings Jaune against a wall with her Semblance. She tearfully apologizes before running off. On the way to Amity Colosseum to watch the next Vytal Festival match, Ruby runs into Velvet Scarlatina, who commiserates with Yang's predicament. Velvet offhandedly mentions that her teammate, Coco Adel, also had stress-induced "hallucinations" during her match with Emerald Sustrai and Mercury Black, which rouses Ruby's suspicion. While waiting in the stadium to watch the next match of the singles round, Ruby spots Emerald in the audience, even though Emerald and Mercury's entire team had allegedly returned to Mistral. When Ruby leaves the stands to investigate, she runs into Mercury, who is in perfect condition despite his supposed injury. Ruby reaches for Crescent Rose, but realizes she doesn't have it with her. At that moment, the next match is announced – Penny Polendina vs. Pyrrha Nikos. Mercury notes that Penny will not fare well against Pyrrha's Semblance of Polarity, which Ruby realizes with horror. Mercury then assumes a battle stance preparing to fight. Transcript }} Characters *Velvet Scarlatina *Sun Wukong *Brawnz Ni *Nolan Porfirio *Emerald Sustrai *Penny Polendina *Mercury Black *Bartholomew Oobleck *Peter Port }} Trivia *The box Velvet carries is revealed to contain a camera. It is unknown if this is all of its contents or merely part of it. * Ren's apron says "Please Do Nothing to the Cook", which is a play on aprons that say "Kiss the Cook". * This is the first episode of Volume 3 that does not include a fight scene. Inconsistencies :Main article: Inconsistencies/Destiny Image Gallery :Main article: Destiny/Image Gallery V3 08 00008.png|"You believe me right, Blake?" V3 08 00010.png|"I want to believe you." V3 08 00014.png V3 08 00031.png|"You're either lying or crazy" V3 08 00033.png V3 08 00035.png V3 08 00040.png|Ship confirmed? V3 08 00046.png V3 08 00052.png V3 08 00062.png| Insert Conceal Carry joke here V3 08 00065.png| Metal vs... V3 08 00068.png|Polarity Video To be added when Rooster Teeth uploads the video to YouTube on January 17th. Category:Episodes Category:Volume 3